1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of operating a computer, and particularly to a computer system that is enabled to operate in multiple modes according to the manipulation of a mode controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to the conventional functions that a computer can provide, most current computer systems have integrated a great amount of additional function for the purpose of entertainment, such as CD/MP3 player, VCD/DVD player, TV broadcaster and photo viewer apparatus.
Current computer systems can satisfy the demands of users. The operating system of a computer can execute numerous multimedia software, such as music player, video player, TV broadcaster, radio (AM/FM) receiver, photo capturer and image explorer, video/audio recording programs, and perform associated multimedia functions using related peripheral appliances and corresponding drivers. However, there is no simple and effective mechanism by which users can operate the multimedia software conveniently. In a conventional operating environment of a computer, the operating system of the computer system must be activated first, so that users can manually select and launch specific software to perform desired functions. The operating system is a complex software product capable of allowing the computer system to accomplish the functions required by the user, and the normal boot procedure of the computer system takes a long time to load applications and drivers and enable initial settings. Thus it is inefficient for users to perform desired multimedia functions in the conventional operating environment.
In practice, the computer system functions solely as an electronic multimedia device. That is, only related applications and peripheral hardware corresponding to the specified multimedia functions are used, while other software and hardware elements of the computer system are not required. Therefore, the time spent in booting the computer system and performing related operations is a key issue for users who desires to efficiently use the computer system.